


Un príncipe peculiar

by boo98 (butter), IWannaBeYourNight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original por boo98 (butter), Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter/pseuds/boo98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYourNight/pseuds/IWannaBeYourNight
Summary: Choi Vernon no sabe qué esperar cuando se embarca a otro país para ser el tutor del hijo más joven de la familia real. No está preparado para el torbellino que es el Príncipe Boo Seungkwan, ni para los eventos de los siguientes meses. En situaciones como estas, imagina, o sigues la corriente o te hundes.





	Un príncipe peculiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the riptide prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280645) by [boo98 (butter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter/pseuds/boo98). 



> Esta obra es original de boo98 (butter), una persona increíble que me permitió compartir su maravillosa historia con las personas que buscamos escritos en español. Al mismo tiempo la estoy publicando en Wattpad, por si llegan a encontrarla en ese sitio. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice. Si pueden, por favor pasen al perfil del autor original para mostrar su apoyo a esta increíble obra.

La capital sureña no se ve _tan_ diferente a casa, se dice Vernon mientras presiona la frente contra la ventana del carruaje. Los caminos son un poco más angostos, todo está más cerca entre sí debido a la falta de posibilidad de extenderse a las fronteras. Eso pasa cuando tu ciudad está rodeada por el mar, supone. Aún parece como si oliera la sal de las olas, incluso cuando el interior del carruaje está equipado con las usuales flores secas para disfrazar los olores del exterior.

El carruaje se tambalea por la calle, una combinación de pavimento y baldosas que se veían del mismo color que la arena de la playa donde su barco arribó esa mañana. Pasan por una multitud de puestos, con mesas llenas de pescado y fruta, algo diferente a las que está acostumbrado a ver. Mientras pasan, la gente se detiene y voltea a verlos, aunque no por mucho -es la capital, pero más que eso, es una ciudad cerca del puerto. Están acostumbrados a ver gente ir y venir.

Resopla y se aleja un poco de la ventana, sintiendo que se comporta como un niño, con la boca abierta maravillado por todo. El interior del carruaje es un poco más elegante a lo que está acostumbrado, eso sin duda. Hay cortinas delgadas que dejan pasar la brisa, atadas a un lado de las ventanas con una cuerda corta que, cuando Vernon toca con curiosidad, se siente sedosa.

Vernon es el hijo del embajador de Occidente en el Reino del Sur -una buena posición, aunque principalmente administrativa. El Oeste no ha estado en guerra con el Sur por varios cientos de años; son más que nada socios comerciales, con algunos problemas económicos, pero nada grave.

Él era la opción perfecta para embarcarse cuando el Reino del Sur pidió un tutor a Occidente para el príncipe más joven -mitad sureño, mitad occidental, con fluidez en ambos idiomas, sin mencionar que tenía la misma edad que el príncipe.

Su madre había estado extasiada durante el tiempo que le ayudó a empacar, insistiendo que esta sería una experiencia excelente para él cuando llegara el momento de tener el puesto de su padre. Sophia sólo se había despedido con un abrazo, molesta, antes de exigir por última vez que le enviara algún recuerdo.

Vernon estira las piernas y se sorprende cuando puede hacerlo sin chocar con los asientos de enfrente. Este carruaje es _en verdad_ elegante.

Avanzan por unos minutos más, y casi no nota cuando se acercan al castillo. Sólo se da cuenta por el movimiento brusco del carruaje después de detenerse para que la reja se abra, el sonido de los caballos lo sacan de su letargo. No durmió bien en el barco - espera que la cena de bienvenida no se alargue demasiado y poder dormir temprano.

"Woah" murmura para sí mismo, intentado deshacer el nudo en los músculos de su cuello mientras se inclina para ver el castillo a través de la ventana. "Mira eso". El Sur tenía un castillo amurallado, que le causó desconfianza al principio. Parecía algo arrogante, aferrándose a viejas ideas sobre la realeza y la necesidad de estar separados de los plebeyos. Sin embargo, es hermoso, no puede negarlo.

Los muros deben medir casi 10 metros, según sus cálculos, y están hechos con el mismo tipo de material (como ladrillos hechos de arena) que el camino que tomó el carruaje. Están en una de las entradas laterales, probablemente porque la llegada de Vernon no es un gran evento digno de un desfile ni nada por el estilo, pero la puerta que se abre es de todas formas más grande que cualquier cosa que haya visto en la ciudad hasta el momento. De color bronce que brilla bajo el sol, con barras grabadas que parecen ramas, entrelazadas y subiendo al cielo. Desde su ventana no puede ver quién la está abriendo, pero después de un momento comienzan a avanzar lentamente hacia la entrada.

Pasan por algunos establos, dispuestos para los caballos de los diplomáticos visitantes - Vernon supone que, técnicamente, eso es lo que él es. Antes de darse cuenta, se detienen, y el chofer salta de su asiento para abrir la puerta de Vernon antes de que pueda hacerlo por él mismo.

"Gracias" murmura, un poco incómodo, intentando saltar del carruaje antes de que el hombre pida que traigan un escalón. Logra salir sin resbalar, y toma un segundo para sacudir las piernas de su pantalón.

Están estacionados cerca de una entrada sencilla al castillo, que es mucho menos alto que el castillo en casa. En lugar de una estructura, con pisos y pisos construidos hacia arriba, el castillo del sur es más variado. Es un grupo de edificios de uno o dos pisos con puentes que los conectan, todo construido con el mismo tipo de material parecido a arena de los muros. El edificio frente al que están ahora es de un solo piso, con ventanas esparcidas a lo largo de la pared.

"¡Señor Choi!" Vernon se estremece ante el honorífico, pero asiente a la mujer que se acerca a él. Se detiene frente a él y se inclina de nuevo, rápida y educadamente, y entonces se endereza para verlo detenidamente. Es difícil descifrarla, tiene una cara redonda y una nariz recta que la hacer ver poco interesada en él.

"Soy Nayoung, una de las amas de llaves. Le mostraré sus aposentos." Hace una seña a los chicos detrás de ella, que rápidamente se acercan y comienzan a sacar el equipaje de Vernon del carruaje. “Esperamos que se sienta cómodo en nuestro país".

"Ah, claro", le asegura. "Es una ciudad hermosa."

"Gracias," responde, luciendo complacida. "Lo es. Vino en una muy buena época del año, sabe. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, se habría enfrentado a la temporada de lluvias." Le hace una seña para que camine a su lado y, conforme se acercan a la puerta del edificio, señala las ventanas. Están completamente abiertas, sin vidrio ni nada más que un rollo de algún tipo de tela bajo cada una. "Acabamos de quitar los protectores para lluvia, ahora el castillo será más fresco." Le lanza una mirada traviesa. "Será agradable para usted cuando llegue el verano."

Vernon parpadea, procesando lo que dijo, y trata de ignorar el sudor que siente en el cuello ahora que están al aire libre. "¿Quiere decir que aún no es verano?" El viento es húmedo y sofocante, aunque de vez en cuando se siente una brisa fresca.

Nayoung ríe por lo bajo y abre la puerta por él, permitiéndole entrar antes que ella. "Todavía no. Aún quedan algunos días de primavera, pero dentro de poco el sol se sentirá más fuerte. Debe ser cuidadoso," señala "es muy pálido."

"Estoy seguro que sí" responde Vernon, y la sigue por el largo pasillo por el que entraron. Se acomoda las mangas de la camisa, algo incómodo en su ropa Occidental ahora que están aquí. Nayoung viste una blusa holgada y un par de pantalones que le llegan a la mitad del muslo, dejando el resto de su pierna al descubierto hasta los zapatos de mimbre que usa. Tiene un chal delgado que usa en los hombros, y lleva el cabello trenzado en un peinado alto. Es muy diferente al ama de llaves en la casa de su familia, con sus calcetines de lana gruesos y botas toscas.

Pasan al lado de algunos sirvientes, todos vistiendo ropa holgada, que los saludan con la cabeza cuando los ven, pero continúan con su trabajo. Vernon se siente un poco como si estuviera soñando, atrapado en algún punto entre la falta de sueño y la maravilla que es estar en un país diferente por primera vez. Su papá le contaba historias del Sur, claro, y conoce las costumbres básicas, pero estar realmente ahí es algo completamente nuevo.

Avanzan y giran varias veces, adentrándose más al centro del edificio. Por lo menos, Vernon asume que es a donde están yendo. Con suerte no tendrá que aprender a moverse solo por el castillo pronto. Después de algunos minutos Nayoung hace que se detengan frente a una puerta de madera pálida.

"Estos serán sus aposentos durante el tiempo que esté con nosotros" dice, y desliza la puerta. Se parece a las terrazas de la escuela a la que va su hermana, donde las puertas se deslizan para abrirse. Ella asiente, indicando que puede pasar primero, y lo hace, deteniéndose a mirar alrededor mientras ella entra detrás de él. "Hemos preparado todo lo que pueda necesitar, pero por favor no dude en pedir algo si lo hemos olvidado."

"Estoy seguro de que no será necesario." Vernon toma un momento para asegurarse que su boca no está abierta. Las habitaciones son enormes, y son espacios abiertos sin muros que separen una parte de la otra. Entran a lo que parece ser el recibidor, con una mesa baja y cojines para sentarse, así como una ventana enorme que da hacia un pequeño campo. A su derecha hay otra pared que está abierta y muestra una habitación más pequeña llena de libros. ¿Tal vez una oficina?

La puerta de la izquierda está cerrada, pero Nayoung se acerca y la abre para mostrarle.

"Esta será su recámara, y hay un baño más allá" dice señalando con su mano, y Vernon se asoma a la puerta. La cama es estilo Sureño, colocada en la esquina, no hay una base, pero está cubierta por un edredón azul cielo y algunas almohadas que se ven muy cómodas. Hay otra ventana en la habitación, aunque esta tiene una cubierta delgada que se mueve ligeramente con la brisa y evita la vista desde afuera, pero permite entrar la luz. Al fondo de la habitación hay otra puerta, también cerrada, que asume es el baño que Nayoung mencionó antes.

“Parece agradable” dice saliendo de la recámara, Nayoung cierra la puerta de nuevo y se toma las manos. “¿Tendré tiempo para desempacar o…?”

“Me temo que no” da un vistazo rápido a la ventana y él la imita. La luz del exterior se ve un poco naranja, sin duda debido al atardecer. “Debo llevarlo al comedor después de mostrarle sus habitaciones, pero debe tener suficiente tiempo para instalarse después de la cena.”

Vernon trata de no hacer muecas. Esperaba tener tiempo para al menos refrescarse un poco -se siente como si recién hubiera salido del barco, y no ha tenido tiempo para descansar desde entonces hasta su llegada al castillo. Su piel se siente pegajosa por el agua salada, pero cree que es algo a lo que deberá acostumbrarse. “Me parece bien.”

Nayoung le da una mirada seria, como si supiera lo que está pensando. “La familia Real no nos acompañará en su totalidad hoy. Su Majestad está ocupada en algunos asuntos, así que sólo serán la Princesa Heredera y el príncipe, y algunos miembros del gabinete.”

Vernon le dirige una sonrisa y jala el cuello de su camisa. “Algo casual entonces.”

Ella no ríe, pero hay un destello en sus ojos, y una vez más lo recorre con los ojos. “Parece muy educado, les gustará.”

Él sí sonríe, y camina nuevamente por los mismos pasillos. Esta vez giran sólo una vez antes de salir del edificio, y atraviesan uno de los pasillos al aire libre que llevan a otro bloque. Éste es más alto, por lo menos dos pisos, y la puerta indica, por lo complicado de sus patrones, que ahora están más cerca de la realeza.

Se sorprende un poco cuando se dirigen a un pórtico en lugar de entrar al edificio, y Nayoung lo guía por un camino al lado del muro externo. Giran otra vez y llegan a una puerta abierta sólo lo suficiente para poder entrar. 

Este lado del pórtico es mucho más amplio, por lo menos del tamaño de sus habitaciones, con jardineras que enmarcan el camino y una hilera de sirvientes cerca del muro del edificio. En medio hay una mesa baja, hecha de una madera color ámbar delicadamente pulida y llena de una docena de pequeños platos con comida, esperando al aire libre.

Vernon dirige su mirada a la cubierta que rodea el pórtico. Sirve para alejar a los insectos, supone. No hay gente sentada a la mesa, pero un hombre alto los saluda cuando entran, con una sonrisa amplia y blanca sobre su piel bronceada.

“Bienvenido al reino del Sur, señor Choi” dice, con una voz grave. “Soy Mingyu, y me asignaron para acompañarlo por el castillo hasta que se sienta por su cuenta.” Mingyu señala hacia la mesa y Vernon obedece, sentándose en uno de los lados. Observa, asombrado, mientras Mingyu se sienta en el cojín junto a él, es tan alto que parece que su cuerpo son sólo piernas.

“Soy el aprendiz del principal ingeniero real” explica Mingyu. “Yo, uh, pasé un año o dos estudiando en el Oeste, creo que pensaron que sería buena compañía para usted.”

“¿Hablas mi idioma?” pregunta Vernon en lenguaje de Oeste, verdaderamente curioso -no había esperado usar su idioma natal aquí, pero sería agradable. Mingyu sólo parpadea mientras lo ve, antes de negar con la cabeza y reír.

“Ok, um, te entendí, pero no puedo hablar mucho” respondió en lenguaje Sureño. “Aprendí principalmente términos de arquitectura e ingeniería, así que soy pésimo en conversaciones.” Se inclina un poco sobre sus manos, algo que Vernon toma como señal de que puede relajarse un poco. “Sé lo extraño que es vivir en un reino diferente, así que creo que una cara conocida podría ayudar.”

Vernon le sonríe “Sí, por supuesto. Te agradezco.” Mira alrededor, inseguro. “¿La familia real nos acompañará?” O cualquier otra persona, al menos.

Mingyu se endereza, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y asiente. “Oh, sí. Probablemente alguien los esté llamando, estábamos esperando a que llegaras.” Apenas termina la oración cuando la puerta que da al edificio se abre y un sirviente sale.

“¿Permiso para anunciar a la familia y sus invitados?” pregunta, y Nayoung asiente desde su lugar cerca de la puerta corrediza. 

Vernon se apresura en levantarse, pero Mingyu lo jala hacia abajo. “Quédate sentado, está bien. Es respeto suficiente que hayas llegado primero.”

Asiente, pero sigue sintiéndose incómodo incluso después de que los primeros miembros del gabinete entran y toman su asiento a la mesa. Todos son de cargos menores, pero aun así importantes, personas como el ministro de agricultura y varios puestos de comercio- Mingyu asiente a cada uno de ellos y Vernon se apura a copiarlo.

En poco tiempo la mesa está casi llena, excepto por los puestos frente a él. El movimiento en la puerta se detiene, y algunos de los ministros giran para susurrar a la persona que tienen al lado. Vernon observa a Nayoung, que lanza una mirada penetrante al sirviente que anunció a todos los que entraron. El sirviente en cuestión, un chico joven y flacucho, tiene la mitad del cuerpo inclinado hacia la puerta, y parece que está platicando con alguien dentro del edificio.

Vernon se remueve en el cojín, incómodo. Nunca le ha gustado la parte tradicional de conocer a la realeza. Nunca es fácil, ni tranquilo, y siempre es raro pretender que no notas las diferencias en el comportamiento impecable de las clases más altas.

Parece que el sirviente llegó a un acuerdo con quien quiera que estuviera hablando dentro del edificio, porque regresa a su lugar junto a la puerta. Asiente hacia donde se encuentra Nayoung y estira su mano como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo -la palma hacia arriba, señalando a la puerta, pero dejando espacio suficiente para la otra persona. “Su Alteza Real, la princesa Heredera del Reino del Sur, Boo Jinseol.”

Vernon parpadea confundido. ¿La princesa heredera tan pronto? Estaba muy seguro de que irían en orden de soberanía, dejando a la princesa heredera al final. Deberían haber presentado al príncipe primero. Siente a su lado cómo Mingyu se remueve en su lugar, pero no dice nada.

Las figuras dentro del edificio se mueven y la princesa heredera sale. Vernon ha visto su retrato antes, pero era de hace muchos años. En estos momentos ella tiene casi 30 años, y es la imagen viva de la gracia. Su cabello oscuro está en un peinado alto, similar al de Nayoung, despejando su cuello, pero en un diseño más intrincado. Viste el tipo de túnicas tradicionales del reino con cintura alta, de las que rozan el piso y hacen parecer que flota en el agua mientras camina. Las suyas son tonos rosas y duraznos, colores claros contrastando con su piel morena.

Jinseol pone sus manos juntas frente a ella y hace una ligera reverencia hacia las personas en la mesa, y Vernon se apresura a regresar el gesto desde donde se encuentra sentado. “Gracias a todos por venir” murmura, y su voz viaja por la habitación a pesar del sonido de fuera que se filtra por la delgada cubierta. “Espero que disfruten la cena.”

Se sienta delicadamente, un poco al extremo de la puerta para dejar un espacio vacío apenas perceptible. Vernon lanza una mirada a Mingyu, quien lo ve y se encoge de hombros.

En el momento en que Jinseol se sienta los sirvientes se ponen en acción y se apresuran a servir el té. Vernon observa a los demás, sabiendo que es tradición en el Sur que los recién llegados esperen a que todos en la mesa tengan comida antes de comenzar.

Al final no tiene que esperar mucho, porque Jinseol rápidamente se sirve vegetales del tazón cercano a ella. “Comeremos primero” comenta, sonriendo un poco mientras los mira. “Comida antes que política.” Los ministros ríen un poco y Mingyu suelta una risita nerviosa antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

Vernon come. Son mayormente vegetales, preparados de diferentes formas y ligeramente sazonados. Hay algunos tipos distintos de peces también, pero no hay carne. Había escuchado que rara vez comían algo diferente a esto, en especial fuera de la capital. Las islas que formaban el reino del Sur eran relativamente pequeñas, y todo espacio disponible para agricultura era usado cuidadosamente -el ganado era necesario para cultivar, no para satisfacer el estómago de los ricos.

Escucha la conversación casual de todos los demás, y responde amablemente cuando el ministro más cercano a él -encargado del sistema de riego, recuerda que dijo al presentarse- le pregunta sobre un novelista del Oeste al que ha leído. Vernon nota, sin embargo, que los sirvientes cerca de la pared continúan murmurando entre ellos durante las pausas en el servicio, lanzando miradas cautelosas a la puerta que da al interior del edificio.

Los sirvientes están retirando los platos cuando el mozo de antes sale. Hace señas a Nayoung, quien susurra molesta algo en su oído e inclina la cabeza hacia Jinseol.

Jinseol no aleja siquiera la vista de la taza de té entre sus manos que uno de los sirvientes está llenando. “¿Al fin tenemos a alguien para unirse a nuestra fiesta?” Hace un ruido de aprobación cuando el mozo asiente, y toma un sorbo que parece calmarla antes de dejar la taza y asentir. “Preséntalo, entonces.”

El chico se aclara la garganta, regresa a su puesto junto a la puerta y señala hacia ella como antes. “Su alteza real, el príncipe Boo Seungkwan.”

Vernon se endereza de inmediato, con el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido. El príncipe, quien será su pupilo los siguientes meses. La imagen más cercana que tenía de cómo lucía era del mismo retrato en que salía Jinseol, que estaba colgado en la oficina de su padre, y que habían hecho cuando el príncipe tenía alrededor de 12 años. Ahora tiene 22, la misma edad que Vernon.

Toda la familia real vestía de negro en el retrato; se había hecho en honor a la muerte del Consorte Real, su padre, hace más de 10 años. Quizá por eso Vernon se sorprende tanto cuando el Príncipe Seungkwan, el actual Príncipe Seungkwan, se desliza de la puerta hacia el pórtico rápidamente.

Usa una túnica similar, si acaso más masculina, al vestido de Jinseol, teñido en tonos de escarlata y ámbar. Los sirvientes han tenido que encender las linternas que se encuentran a lo largo de la habitación para este momento, ya que el sol se puso mientras comían, y su cálido brillo ilumina los rasgos del príncipe cuando hace una reverencia frente a ellos.

“Es un honor” dice, algo acelerado. Vernon lo observa mientras se apura a sentarse junto a su hermana, quien lo ve con la mandíbula tensa. El cabello de Seungkwan es más claro que el de Jinseol: un café aclarado por el sol, diferente al negro azabache de ella, pero la piel de ambos tiene el mismo tono bronceado. El parecido es en verdad sorprendente cuando están sentados uno junto al otro, incluso vestidos en colores complementarios. Ambos tienen ojos grandes y rostros redondos con pómulos altos, y los labios de ambos están fruncidos mientras intercambian una mirada dura.

Jinseol alza una ceja a Seungkwan y él rueda los ojos -Vernon parpadea, no seguro de haber visto bien- y voltea a ver a todos. “Me disculpo profundamente por mi tardanza” agrega, y se inclina un poco hacia la mesa simulando una pequeña reverencia. Pasea la mirada por todos, deteniendo su vista en Vernon por sólo un segundo antes de continuar. “Me… retuvieron algunos asuntos oficiales.”

Vernon está seguro que no es cierto, por la mirada de Jinseol, pero nadie se atrevería a decir algo contra eso. Los ministros asienten, y Jinseol le da una palmadita en el hombro.

“Llegaste a tiempo para algo, hermano mío; estábamos a punto de discutir el tema de tu nuevo tutor.” Eso es nuevo para Vernon -estaban en una profunda conversación sobre la predicción de un verano seco este año antes de que el príncipe llegara.

Seungkwan parpadea, y ve a Vernon al otro lado de la mesa. “Oh.”

Hay una pausa, y Vernon supone que es momento de hacerlo. “Soy Choi Vernon” dice, y se inclina quizá un poco más de lo que debería, pero aún se siente extraño presentarse ante la realeza estando sentado. “Recién llegué del reino del Oeste. Espero con ansias ser su instructor, es un honor.”

Seungkwan lo mira, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. “Su pronunciación del Sureño es muy buena.”

“En ocasiones lo hablo en casa,” dice Vernon, quien esperaba esta reacción. “Mi padre creció en el Sur, y nos enseñó el idioma a mi hermana y a mí mientras crecíamos. Yo… um, definitivamente no es perfecto, pero me siento seguro en el idioma.”

Seungkwan asiente, con la luz brillando al lado de su cara, cerca de la mandíbula. Está usando aretes, observa Vernon; barras de oro delgadas que cuelgan algunos centímetros debajo de su lóbulo.

“Eso es bueno.” Baja la mirada hacia la mesa, jugando con la taza de té que un sirviente dejó frente a él. “Um. Bienvenido al Reino del Sur.”

Y parece que eso es lo único que el Príncipe Seungkwan está interesado en decirle de momento. Jinseol le da un momento para continuar antes de retomar la conversación, algo que Vernon agradece. Es obvio que ha perfeccionado el arte de la conversación diplomática casual, y todos continúan hablando sobre el clima mientras el cielo sigue oscureciendo hasta estar completamente negro.

Finalmente, Jinseol retira su taza de té, llevándola al centro de la mesa. “Si nos disculpan, debemos retirarnos” dice, y Seungkwan se apresura a mover su taza también. “Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por cenar con nosotros. También quisiera darle la bienvenida al Señor Choi a nuestro reino, por supuesto.” Le dirige una sonrisa a Vernon por primera vez. “Espero que disfrute su estadía aquí. Estoy segura que podrá enseñarle a mi hermano un par de cosas.”

Seungkwan mira a su hermana con un puchero, pero no dice nada, y todos los presentes asienten mientras los hermanos se levantan, con una nube de tela colorida a su alrededor. Hacen una reverencia simultánea, con las manos juntas delante de ellos, y Seungkwan sigue a su hermana de vuelta al edificio.

Los ministros salen en el transcurso de los siguientes minutos, y Vernon por fin puede girar hacia Mingyu, quien luce tan sorprendido como Vernon se siente.

“Y esa es la familia real” dice Vernon lentamente, sonriendo cuando Mingyu lo mira, para asegurarle que está bromeando. “Parece que esto será interesante.”

Mingyu suelta una fuerte carcajada y ambos se levantan, sacudiendo las piernas mientras lo hacen. “Parece que sí. Y ni siquiera son todos, deberías verlos cuando la Princesa Sojeong está con ellos.”

Vernon ríe por lo bajo. “Me imagino.” Se voltea y observa de nuevo la puerta por la que desaparecieron. “El Príncipe Seungkwan - ¿normalmente es así de callado o sólo tuvo un mal día?”

Mingyu se encoge de hombros, y asiente a Nayoung cuando ésta se detiene a una distancia prudente de ellos. “Puedo llevarlo a su habitación, si usted desea.”

Nayoung parece dudosa, pero acepta. “Está en el edificio noreste, en la habitación reservada para el embajador Occidental.”

“Entiendo” responde Mingyu con una sonrisa, y ambos vuelven por el camino que Vernon tomó antes. “Sobre el príncipe, no estoy seguro. No está involucrado en muchos asuntos oficiales ¿sabes? Por ser el más joven y todo eso.”

Vernon asiente. “Tercero en la línea al trono, ¿no tan importante?”

“No lo diría así. Más bien, no hay problema si no asiste a algunos de los eventos más formales. La segunda hija, Sojeong, eligió el camino de la iglesia, y el Príncipe Seungkwan pasó mucho tiempo estudiando mientras crecía.”

Caminan por los pasillos al aire libre entre edificios, y Vernon se toma un segundo para ver el cielo. Hay más estrellas aquí en las islas, y constelaciones que no siempre se ven en casa. “Pero lo están entrenando en relaciones extranjeras ¿no?”

Mingyu hace un sonido bajo, considerándolo. “Supongo. No estoy al tanto de las últimas tácticas políticas de la familia real, pero ya que estás aquí parece que sí.” Entran al edificio de antes, donde están las habitaciones de Vernon. “Aunque yo me acostumbraría a que llegara tarde, como hoy.” 

Vernon voltea a verlo, pero Mingyu parece serio. “¿En verdad?”

Mingyu le lanza una mirada y sonríe de lado. “Probablemente. Escuché que se salta la mitad de las lecciones con sus otros tutores.” Sacude la cabeza cuando se detienen frente a una puerta -debe ser la de Vernon, pero honestamente se ve idéntica a todas las otras que han pasado. “Su mejor amigo es el hijo del ministro de finanzas y es igual a él, si no peor. Cuando alguna de las doncellas tiene que buscarlos tarda unos 20 minutos revisando los árboles, porque los 2 normalmente suben ahí para evitar sus deberes.”

Vernon frunce el cejo. Nunca ha trabajado en un castillo Occidental, por lo menos no lo suficiente para interactuar con la familia real, pero siempre ha tenido la impresión de que son muy estrictos con ellos. “¿Y se sale con la suya?”

Mingyu se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. “¿Eso creo? Es el bebé de la familia, así que…”

“Así que se sale con la suya” exclama Vernon, algo sorprendido. “Bueno, te mantendré al tanto. Su tutor principal me envió su horario, se supone que tendremos la primera lección mañana a las 10.”

Mingyu bufa. “¿Me dirás si llega?”

“Creo que sí.” Vernon sacude la cabeza, pero le sonríe al otro hombre. “Gracias, ya sabes, por esto. Es agradable tener un rostro familiar desde el comienzo.”

Mingyu sonríe de vuelta. “No hay problema. Duerme bien, sé que te espera un largo día.” Vernon asiente y desliza la puerta mientras Mingyu se aleja por el pasillo. Alguien vino y encendió las linternas mientras él cenaba, y puede observar sus pertenencias en el piso de la habitación principal cuando entra.

Se detiene un momento en medio de la habitación, seguro de que si alguien lo viera pensaría que es un idiota. Se saca los zapatos, maravillado con lo fresco que se siente el suelo de piedra cuando avanza para abrir uno de los baúles. Momento.

Vernon se pone de rodillas sobre la alfombra cerca de la mesa de la habitación principal, y toma un sobre blanco colocado sobre una pila de sus libros. Un sobre que no estaba ahí cuando empacó.

Debajo hay un paquete envuelto en papel, lo levanta notando que es otro libro de pasta dura, pero abre el sobre primero. Sabe inmediatamente de quién es -Sophia nunca se ha desecho de la costumbre de levantar ligeramente los trazos al final de las palabras cuando escribe, sin importar todas las clases de caligrafía que ha tomado.

_Hermano,_

_Madre dijo que debería escribirte una carta para que leas durante tu viaje mañana, pero le dije que te mareas cuando intentas leer en barcos. No sé por qué siempre lo olvida, sobre todo después de que vomitaste sobre su chal la última vez que tomamos un bote para visitar a nuestros primos cerca de la frontera del Norte. Como sea, creí que sería mejor ponerla en un lugar donde no la encuentres antes de llegar, así que agradéceme por eso._

_¿En verdad actúan diferente allá? Papá dice que la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera usan sillas, sólo se sientan en el piso, pero también dice que en algunas islas del Sur viven dragones, y que se puede ver el fuego salir de sus cavernas subterráneas, así que no creo mucho en lo que dice. Espero que no piensen que eres raro con tus costumbres Occidentales. También espero que no le des mucha tarea al Príncipe, como hacen mis tutores. Tiene la edad suficiente para casarse, probablemente no necesita que se pidas ensayos absurdos todos los días._

_Mamá dice que espera que encuentres una buena chica mientras estás allá, pero sé que en realidad desea que te cases con la chica que conociste aquí, la hija rubia de una de las mujeres con las que teje. Por favor no te cases con esa chica. Se rio de mí cuando tuve que alejar al gato de los restos de pescado del abono y, de todas formas, tiene una nariz rara._

_Como sea, creí que estarías muy ocupado para escribirme cada día como deberías hacer, así que te conseguí este diario. Bueno, mamá lo compró, pero yo se lo pedí. Escribe en él todos los días ¿de acuerdo? Sobre todo, si algo extraño pasa. Tal vez si encuentras un dragón. Sabes que lo más lejos que he estado de casa es la frontera Norte. Tendré mucho que aprender cuando regreses._

_Con amor,_

_Sophia._

Vernon quita el papel del paquete encontrando, claro, el diario. Es de cuero, pero de un color parecido al caramelo, diferente de sus otros libros. Curiosamente, le hace recordar el color claro de las túnicas del Príncipe, la forma en que la luz de las linternas creaba sombras en su clavícula. Saca esa imagen de su mente y hojea un poco el diario, notando lo grueso del papel.

“Mocosa” reprende cariñosamente a Sophia a través del océano. “Todo lo que dijiste y soy yo a quien le das tarea.”

Sólo logra desempacar la mitad de sus pertenencias esa noche, y deja el último cofre en una esquina para continuar después. Se lava rápidamente y se deja caer en la cama con un sonido de satisfacción por finalmente poder dormir.

Se acuesta sobre el edredón cálido, aunque puede notar que el viento se enfría rápidamente conforme avanza la noche, y se recuesta de lado para alcanzar a mover un poco la cubierta de su ventana. La única luz en los jardines viene de un rayo de luna, que se ve grande y clara en el cielo sobre él.

Vernon parpadea, no seguro de lo que ve, cuando de repente un ave oscura se posa sobre el muro externo. Es un cuervo, observa, cuando inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y puede ver la sombra de su pico.

Se apoya sobre un codo para ver mejor. Los cuervos no son para nada nativos del Sur -según lo que él sabe no debería ser capaz de estar aquí, mucho menos de cruzar el océano volando. De hecho, son conocidos por formar grandes parvadas en el Oeste, donde llenan los árboles de las montañas, y por entregar mensajes militares en época de guerra.

El cuervo en el muro levanta un ala y se sacude un poco por la fuerte brisa del océano, que silba sobre las rocas que bloquean la vista de Vernon.

“No perteneces aquí” murmura para sí mismo, lo suficientemente bajo para no perturbar al ave con el sonido de su voz. “¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos?” Ve cómo el ave se pica el pecho, mueve la cabeza hacia un lado de nuevo y repentinamente emprende el vuelo otra vez.

Pestañeando, y aun tratando de asimilar la sorpresa de ver algo tan familiar en un día tan ajetreado por intentar acostumbrarse a una cultura poco conocida para él, Vernon se acomoda nuevamente sobre las almohadas. Gira sobre su estómago y apoya la barbilla en las almohadas, y observa fijamente los patrones en el muro de arena.

Si un ave de Oeste, completamente separada de su parvada por el torrencial mar Sureño, puede sentirse tan cómoda como para posarse en el palacio real entonces, medita Vernon, él puede intentar enseñar algo al príncipe Sureño. Eso, piensa, si puede hacer que se quede quieto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor déjenme saber qué les pareció el capítulo.


End file.
